The Deaths of Camp Blue Well
by TheComedicHorror
Summary: This story is a horrific sequence of events that will make you scream.


This story is very similar to the movie franchise Friday the 13th. Even though the events, characters, character names, and names of places are quite different they own the rights to this story due to the similarities.

It was a while back. The year 1963. The nine counselors of Camp Blue Lake were sitting outside their cabins enjoying the view of the beautiful blue well river. Nothing to out of the ordinary was happening. Kyle the prankster had pissed the living hell out of Lucy, the head counselor, by putting powdered sugar on the edge of her curling iron, while the others, travis, Tyler, Lexi, Alex, Ginger, Greg, Dorothy, were cooking that nights meal. No member of the crew had ever been so far away from home, but they all agreed that they would make it through together. Most of the crew were dating so believe me when I say that most of the crew didn't sleep in *their* cabins, but tonight would be different, it was four years ago that the last "Night of horror" had happened, which meant it was time for the 5 one that the camp had. The "Night of Horror" was a night that was said to be haunted because in the past every time counselors had gotten together for it, it always ended up turning into a horror scene. This time things were different. The counselors knew of the night's horrible past at camp blue well, but didn't care to much do to the fact that they had security all around the borders of each separate camp around the blue well river, all which were called the blue well camps, but out of all of them camp blue well was closest to the river. When it came to camp blue well just as itself it had security everywhere on the outside of it, except around the river, the counselors also weren't worried because camp blue well was so huge compared to the other blue well camps, that it would take something very talented to get past the security, and if it did it would take it forever to get to the cabin, so the recent changes of the camp would make the "Night of horror" a legend...right?...well it was on this night that the nine counselors would find out otherwise...

10:pm on the Night of horror

The counselors were getting ready to stuff them selves in Kyle's cabin for the rest of the night, which meant to consume sugar...because if you fell asleep you were bound to get pranked. "Kyle if you prank me I swear I will kill you" Lucy said. "Relax Lucy, you will be last" Kyle responded. The other counselors were packing their club sodas, sleeping bags, pjs for the meetup, when Kyle randomly shouted "Shit!" then was gone. Ironically Lucy was the one that charged to see if he was okay then was met with a huge ginormous smooch, and it that night might not of had ended up being horrifying, but that current moment was. The rest of the hour was filled with more preparation pranks and random stupid statements. It was all fun in games until the security showed up alerting them that there had been screaming sounds coming from the woods near the outside of camp jona and that they were asking if anyone was missing, but they were later informed by the counselors in rago camp that it was a prank by one of their counselors. The counselors of camp blue well were ready to begin their once every four year night.

11:pm the Hour of horror

All the counselors had made it into Kyle's cabin and were all complaining of the space. Already two of the counselors had fallen asleep, meaning they were the first prank victims. Prank after prank the hour just got more annoying and finally the real silence of the hour set in. Now 6 counselors were asleep. The ones that were still very conscious decided that they would go out and prank the other camps, but they would have to take the forest to get to the north camp. from cracking of a branch to cracking of a branch they eventually split up and decided to go to different cabins in the camp at once. Lexi who was on the left side of the forest screamed "fuck you!", before running off closer to the camp, apparently Lexi couldn't be as free with her words because she notices the foot steps of a counselor behind her. The footsteps soon passed her. The only thing that creeped her were how heavy those steps were. Each were like the sound of an axe being dropped. She made it to the camp and noticed the decorations on the cabin. Then her stomach dropped as she screamed "oh fuck!" to the sight of the other two counselor's heads hanged on the doors of the cabins. One thing was for sure. Whatever had put those heads on the door, was out there with her. She banged relentlessly on the cabin nearest to her. One of the counselors said "fuck off, not the time for pranks". She ran back toward camp blue well and suddenly stopped in pain. She looked down at her chest and notices the blood around around a spear-like object piercing through her. She realized the horrifying man creature behind her who had stabbed her with the spear. Her last words were a number of screams to tell the others to flee. Sadly her attempts failed and the man now had his eyes set on the cabins of camp blue well...with the sleeping counselors inside of it.

Inside the cabin

Bang Bang Bang!

all the counselors woke up noticing the front door. the most asked question was...was this...a prank?

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
